05 iSay Those Four Words
by Pock
Summary: Inspired by 5432 by Luna Moody's and 1234 by Plain White T's. This story is an answer to a challenge Luna gave to her readers: to create a fic to respond to her drabble. This one is good!
1. iSave Gibby

I approached Sam Puckett at her locker after school one Friday. "It's too bad Carly is busy today," I said. "So, you wanna hang out later?"

Before Sam could answer me, however, we heard a ruckus from down the hall. "What the chiz is that?" Sam asked me.

"No, noo, nooo, noooo, Gibby, Gibbay, Gibbbaaay, Gibbbbaaaaaay!" Gibby yelled as he ran past me and Sam. He was being followed closely by two senior football players who looked peeved off. These boys were known for picking on younger kids for no reason at all.

"Get back here, dweeb!" one shouted out after him I wasn't really sure what I thought I could do… I was only in 9th grade, but I couldn't let these monsters attack Gibby.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" I shouted at them stepping between them and Gibby. Gibby was now cowering behind a trashcan and a small crowd had formed to watch.

"You mean, like you?" the larger one asked. _Uh, no… duh. I'm smaller than Gibby…_

"No, I meant—Agh!" I backed up, dodging a punch by inches.

"Hey!" Sam shouted throwing down her backpack. "You wanna mess with him? You gotta go through me!" She stood beside me and together we posed a united front between Gibby and the jocks. Many more students were watching now just waiting for a fight to begin.

"Step aside, little girl, or I'll—oughfff!" Sam kicked him so hard in the gut she knocked him over backwards. I felt that if I was going to do anything at all, now was the time. The other jock was distracted by his companion falling over so I took the opportunity to punch him as hard as I could in the gut.

All I managed to do we make him more angry though, because he came back at me in full force. Before he could reach me, Sam pounced like a ninja onto his back, digging her nails into the boys chest and face. "Aggh! Aghhhh! Get it off me! Get her off!"

The other boy was about to stand up and I knew Sam couldn't take them both on at once, so continuing with my theme of attacking when they weren't expecting me to, I kicked him in the jaw before he could stand. "Leave Gibby alone!" I commanded as the second boy finally threw Sam off of him. I helped steady her and, again, we stood side by side, fists clenched.

"Get the fudge out of here or we'll _really_ put the hurt on you, iCarly style!" Sam bellowed. Neither Sam nor I had taken a hit at all and boy boys were in considerable pain.

"Let's get out of here, man, it isn't not worth it!" said the one with scratches on his face. The first boy scrambled to his feet, making sure to run in the opposite direction from where we were . His friend followed close behind.

Many in the crowd clapped or cheered. "You okay, Gibby?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks, I…" Gibby began to vomit into the trashcan. Poor guy.

"Dude, I totally saved your but just now," Sam said. "What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't just let them beat up Gibby!" I said.

"Yeah… and I could just let them beat up you," she smiled. "You owe me though. Bye me a smoothie!" she requested, though it sounded more like a command.

I was very happen that my face was still correctly arranged, so I agreed. "Okay, let's go," I smiled.

* * *

This is not the original first chapter to this story. I lost it somehow and this is a recreation. I like it just fine, but it's too bad my original story is gone. No worried, the rest of the story is very good, so read on!

Pock.


	2. iThink I'll go for a walk outside

Sam is a ninja; I don't own iCarly.

* * *

--

Sam and I were walking in the park. I was holding my strawberry smoothie in on hand and had the other hand in my pocket. Sam had a smoothie and a bagel. We were walking and talking and actually having a lot of fun... Sam can be pretty funny when she's not picking on me.

"...and I wonder what Gibby did." I said as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"He was probably just being a dork... thats why I pick on you," Sam laughed as she gulped down more smoothie.

"Dang it, I got strawberry lumps stuck in my straw," I complained.

Sam laughed. "Carly and I made up a band with that name.

"'Stuck in my Straw'? That's a dumb name."

"No, Dumbbell, 'Strawberry Lumps'." Sam replied.

"Oh, good one... but really thanks for standing up for me back there," I said as we approached a park bench.

"Noone messes with my dork," Sam said. She looked at me with a goofy smile but then quickly turned away. I caught her anyway.

"_Your_ dork?" I said, skeptically. "How long have I been yours?"

She took some time to finish the bagel and then apparently decided to ignore the question entirely.

"Hey, thanks again for the smoothie," Sam said.

"Its nothing," I said. "You saved me back there, for real. You saw those guys... I'm scared to go back on Monday."

"Don't worry, I'll pwotect you fwom the mean bullies," Sam said in a silly baby voice.

I laughed. "Still, I feel like I owe you more..." I said. "You're a great friend Sam."

Sam smiled at me again, this time not turning away. "...You too Freddie. I...I know I tease you a lot but you know that, next to Carly, you're the only other real friend I have. You know that right? You two are my best friends."

"Yeah," I said as I tossed my empty cup into a trash can and then stopped walking near the park bench. "Same with you, Sam."

"Really?" Sam asked as she tossed away her cup too. "You don't, like, hate me or anything?"

"Not at all, Sam," I said. "I can gladly call you a best friend." We both had goofy smiles again and this time neither of us tried to hide them.

"So... should we like hug or something?" Sam said with an enthusiastic giggle. "I mean we kinda just had a heart-to-heart."

"Yeah... sure,"I said. I took a slow step toward her and put my arms around her. She did the same and we squeezed each other in an embrace of friendship.

The hug lasted a lot longer than I think either of us planned. I caught myself sniffing _AND_ _ENJOYING_ the scent of her curly, blond hair. I then realized that Sam was probably smelling my Randy Jackson cologne. It smells tight, Dawg.

We pulled away and slowly began walking a few feet from each other.

"Hey, the last time we were that close was when you kissed me," I said with a chuckle.

"Woah, woah, woah! First of all, you were the one leaning so you kissed me, and second, we swore to never talk about that again!" Sam said quickly and she shot me a look of surprise.

"Umm.., I was talking about the second one... when you kissed me at the dance so I'd think you were '_Melanie'_." I said with another laugh.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a dork! Freddie, listen to me! As best friends, I swear I have an identical twin sister named Melanie."

"Ok, fine whatever, but I want some real proof," I said. I was not going to fall for this.

"Fine!" Sam said as she pulled out her phone. She showed me a pictured of... two Sams!

"Oh my gosh, she looks just like you!" I said.

"No chiz, Benson, its cus she's my twin," she said.

"Ok, so we've _only_ kissed once?" I said, just to clarify.

"Uh, yeah. And its funny you mention it again cus I thought we decided to never talk about that." Sam said.

"So have you kissed anyone else since me?" I asked as we got close to leaving the park and started heading toward Bushwell Plaza.

"What do you care?" Sam asked. "Are you trying to get punched in the face?"

"I'll take that as a no." Finally I was beating Sam at something. I had two kisses and she only had one.

"I could kiss any boy I want!" Sam exclaimed.

"What boy would ever kiss you?" I asked.

"Well, there's you..." Sam started.

"Oh, and thats it isn't it.

"Shut up, Dork. If I wanted to kiss a boy, then I'd kiss one."

"Prove it! I give you one week to find a boy to kiss and he has to like it too. I bet they'll all run away from you before you get the chance."

"It that a bet? Cus I know a boy who will let me kiss him..." Sam said mischievously. She gave me a smirk and before I knew what she was doing, her lips were crashing into mine.

* * *

--

It's not over, no its not! The next chapter will be up soon.

Review!!!


	3. iDon't know what to do

Sam kissed Freddie! Freddie is a dork. iDon't own iCarly.

* * *

__

"Prove it! I give you one week to find a boy to kiss and he has to like it too. I bet they'll all run away from you before you get the chance."

"It that a bet? Cus I know a boy who will let me kiss him..." Sam said mischievously. She gave me a smirk and before I knew what she was doing, her lips were crashing into mine.

--

I was so surprised that it took me a few seconds to pull away.

"Sam! What are you doing? I didn't mean me!"

"Oh, shut up, you know you like it." Sam said back.

"But I-" Sam's lips were one mine again and this time I did not pull away—I kissed her back. This kiss was much more... alive than our first. My lips craved more of her. I wanted her lips, I craved her scent... I needed more of her. _OhMyGoshILikeSam!_ I thought. The voice inside my head was yelling at me. I ignored it and kept kissing.

Sam pulled away after ten seconds or so. "There you go Benson, I win. I kissed you and I _know_ you liked it because you kissed me back."

"I guess you win," I said as we stared each other down.

Our eyes met and instantly I knew what was on her mind. She wanted it again... and so did I! I grabbed her hips as she grabbed my shirt collar as our lips met again. We had not left the park yet but I realized we could be seen by anyone passing by in the park. Sam apparently realized this too because she quickly pulled her lips away and pushed me behind some trees so she could kiss me again in private.

The kisses went on for at least five minutes. My hands explored her body and I could feel her melt into my arms. I was starting to feel more nervous with each second and I could tell that she was becoming uncomfortable too. We pulled away.

"I...um, so..." I stuttered.

"So..yeah, um... good work,... again" Sam said, fixing her hair which I had ran my hands through quite a few times.

"Yeah... You're a... a good kisser," I said stupidly as we exited the park, avoiding eye contact.

She looked me as we walked home and I could almost read her face. The tension between us was unbearable! Neither of us knew if what just had happened was a mistake or not. She suddenly said what was on her mind.

"Are we gonna pretend that didn't happen too?" she asked.

"Pretend what didn't happen? I asked as we entered Bushwell Plaza.

"Um... right," she said. _Maybe I do like her...maybe I don't_. I thought to tell myself. _Yeah... there is no way I actually like Sam_. We took a rather quiet elevator ride up to my floor and then stopped outside Carly's apartment.

"I... um, I think I'm gonna come over later." I said, turning around and unlocking my apartment.

"See ya, Freddie," Sam said as she turned and entered Carly's apartment.

I had to get away from Sam so I could think. I need to figure out what I want. Do I _actually like_ Sam?

* * *

--

One more chappy to go. I bet you can't wait to see what Freddie will decide to do! But then again... you could read Luna Moody's story, "5,4,3,2"... It kinda tells the ending.

fanfiction.net/u/238584/luna_moody


	4. the four scariest words iCould imagine

So here I am, once again. Feeling lost and sitting on the fire escape outside my bedroom window. Its where I go to think. Do I like Sam? No... I can't, there is no way. Then why do I feel so nervous around her now? Why did I kiss her so much? Why can't I get Sam out of my head!

Just then I got a text. It was from _her_.

"_Hey, Freddie... I think we need to talk about what happened today._"

"I know," I texted back. "I don't think we can pretend that it didn't happen."

"_Where r u? I want to talk in person._" Sam wrote.

"I'm on the fire escape." I wrote back.

"_In **five** minutes_." she texted back.

_Oh no, I'm panicking_. I thought. I know what I want to tell her but now I don't know if I can. I could feel the courage drain out of me.

_I can do this_. I told myself. _I can do this. Its just **four** words; that's all it boils down too. But those words just so happened to be the four scariest words I could imagine._

How could I have gone this long and not wanted this until now? It took me **three** years to realize my feelings?

Just then I heard a knock on the window frame behind me.

"Hey," Sam said as she stepped out onto the fire escape with me.

"Um,.. hey," I said back awkwardly.

She looked up into my eyes with expectation as she softly bit her lower lip. The **two** of us stood in silence, not knowing what to say. This was the moment-the moment where I would dive in and either swim... or sink.

I summoned all my courage, looked into her waiting eyes, and finally found my voice to say...

"I love you, Sam."

"Freddie... I-" Sam's sentence was cut short as my lips crashed into hers. She let out a sigh as her eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was very energetic at first but it quickly slowed into a passionate, breathtaking exchange of emotions that could not be expressed in words. Time stood still.

After what felt like hours, we broke apart and I pulled her into a hug.

"Freddie,.." Sam started, "what does this mean?" she asked.

"It mean that I like you... I... love you," I said. "Sam. I want you-I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I... Freddie, I want you too," she said as she leaned up and we kissed again.

* * *

its over! did you like? hey, if I get enough reviews and feed back, maybe I'll write a chapter about how they explain it to Carly. lol.

review! and read my other stories!


End file.
